JP-A-H7-215702 published by the Japanese Patent Office in 1995 discloses a fuel cell drive system which, in order to improve hydrogen yield and suppress production of soot, supplies a fuel-air mixture having a stoichiometric air-fuel ratio on startup, ignites it by a glow plug, heats a reformate catalyst and fuel gas by the heat of combustion, generates CO (carbon monoxide) by a partial oxidation reaction with a reformate catalyst, and performs a shift reaction to hydrogen using water vapor.